Two Hearts
by Angel of hate
Summary: Merry loves Pippin and tries to keep it a secret but Frodo finds out and tries to help Merry out.But how can he do it when he has his own doubts about his heart? SLASH MP light FS
1. Dream To Reality

Two Hearts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dream To Reality  
  
Why hellew fellow Merry/Pippin slash lovers!Or if you are not then what the hell are you doing in this story???Go find some other story!ANYWAY I was reading random LOTR fanfics and have found myself falling in love with the Merry and Pippin pairing.They seem so perfect for each other!I still like Legolas/Aragon pairings but I prefer the ones when they are kids.If you have found a good one with them as kids in it e-mail it to me on fading_into_darkness@hotmail.com and I will be ever so grateful!But as I am here to write a story on Merry and Pippin I better get started.  
  
Disclaimer~I do not own any of Lord Of The Rings or the song 2 hearts.I just borrow them without permission and twist them into my own little world.If male x male doesn't float your boat you better start swimming out of here.NOT RECOMMENDED FOR UNDER 15'S BUT NOT QUIET AN 'R'.A BIT GRAPHIC IN CERTAIN SCENES BUT I SHALL WARN YOU AT THE START.  
  
Pippin grinded against Merry's already hard cock.He had him on the wall of Merry's room.Merry moaned in pleasure and pulled Pippin onto his awaiting mouth.He stuck his tongue into Pippin's mouth and tasted all he could of Pippins mouth.Pippin moaned as Merry's hand slid up his loose night shirt and squeezed Pippins nipples then rubbed them.Pippin moaned loudly and grinded against Merry again,lust filling his bright green eyes.Lust and need.Merry moaned and grabbed Pippin's cock.  
  
"MERRY!!!!!!!"he cried rubbing his cock against Merry's hand.Pippin put his arms round Merry's neck and pulled Merry's mouth to his neck where Merry started sucking enjoying the taste of Pippin's hot skin and the moans coming from him.  
  
"MERRY!!!!!!!!"This time Merry heard his name louder.  
  
"MERRY BRANDYDUCK WAKE UP!!"Merry groaned and pulled his sheets over his head.  
  
"Merry."Frodo said lighter and shook Merry.  
  
"Huh??"Merry mumbled then his eyes flickered open under his sheet.He looked below and cursed.He had another wet dream about Pippin.And he knew for a fact that meant he had talked in his sleep.Or more like moaned in his sleep.Bugger he thought as he emerged from the sheets.Why today of all of days to be round at Frodo's and have a horny dream about Pippin.But the hell with it,it was a nice dream.Not as explicit as his other dreams but still good none the less. Frodo was a bit red and giving him sympathetic looks.  
  
"What were you dreaming about Merry?"Frodo asked slowly.Merry thought fast.  
  
"Um...depends on how much you have seen and heard."Merry answered sheepishly.Frodo sighed.  
  
"I was awoken by cry's of 'Harder Pippin Harder' and 'I need you inside me'.Plus you have cum all over the sheets and your hand was under the sheet a lot."Frodo replied.Merry went bright red.  
  
"Righty-o.Um...could you like,not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."Merry asked as he got out of the bed and bundled up the dirty sheets and put them in the wicker basket.Frodo pulled out a chair and sat down by the bed as Merry clambered back on.  
  
"I,well,I,um."Merry started off but stuttered to an end.Frodo nodded understanding.  
  
"I know it's hard for you but I think you will feel better if you get these feelings off your chest.It isn't good to keep your feelings bottled up Merry."Frodo said as he put his face in his arms.  
  
"I...well...feel..um.."Merry again tried to confess but found it hard as he had kept his feelings bottled up for such a long time.  
  
"Tell you what.Why don't we strike a deal."Frodo suddenly said as he sat up.Merry eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What kind of deal are we talking about here?"Merry asked as he narrowed his eyes.Frodo blinked innocently.  
  
"If you tell me about your dream and feelings,I promise not to tell a soul."  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO TELL SOMEONE??????"Merry yelled then quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"No you dim-wit.I was going to say that then I will tell you my secret as long as you swear to secrecy.Agree?"Frodo asked as he put his hand foreword.Merry lifted up his hands and wiggled his fingers.Frodo could tell Merry was debating about it in his head weighing up the good bits and the bad bits.His expression suddenly changed to a lighter mood and he grasped Frodo's hand.  
  
"I believe we have a deal here."Merry said smiling.  
  
"Good.Then we could help each other.Now you have to say what your feelings are and who for."Frodo said lightly but firm.Merry nodded slowly,sighed and released Frodo's hand.Frodo grinned when he heard Merry mutter 'Dead hobbit walking here.'  
  
"Well,I guess I have to as I made a deal with you.Fine I will.(Merry sat up straighter and took a deep breath.)Right well it all began on the quest for the ring.Remember when me and Pip were kidnapped by mistake?(Frodo nodded.)Well,I started to notice things.Small things about Pip like when he slept he would breath deeply and sleep with his mouth open a bit in the middle.I,well,I thought at first the feelings that were swelling in this heart of mine was the fact that I was Pip's older cousin so I should be protecting him.You know,family love.But soon it started dawning on me that maybe this love was more then brotherly.I started wanting to protect him even if it meant my life was forfeited.I wanted to hold and whisper my undying love into his ear.I wanted to show him my love.I wanted to touch him where a cousin but a lover should.I wanted him to say he loved me more and touch me.I was ashamed but it was made worse by the fact that every night he would lay by me and sometimes fall asleep in my arms because he was scared and wanted his cousin's love."Merry spat out the word cousin like it was poison.Frodo nodded then smiled softly.He put his hand on Merry's and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I understand.I will help you.You shouldn't be ashamed."Frodo whispered.Merry's eyes suddenly went hard and he stood up.  
  
"Ashamed?I shouldn't be ashamed?What planet are you on Frodo?Not only do I love a male which is taught to hobbits to be a sin and disgusting,I love my own fucking cousin!!!!!"Merry shouted then again,quickly covered up his mouth and dashed to the window.Luckly no-one was going past and no-one had heard it.  
  
"But it is not your fault.You don't choose who you fall in love with.Yes it is your cousin but so what?If he feels the same why you do then it shouldn't matter what other hobbits think."Frodo said calmly to Merry who had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.  
  
"Oh Frodo I am sorry.I didn't mean what I said."Merry said and hugged Frodo.  
  
"I know."Was all Frodo said as he put Merry back on the bed.Whiping his eyes Merry grinned.  
  
"So Frodo.I have done my half of the deal time to yours."Merry said smirking.Frodo smiled weakly and sat back down.  
  
"I am,well,in love with someone."Frodo started.  
  
"Sam!!"Merry cried with glee.  
  
"But,when,how did you guess?"Frodo asked,very confused at this point.Laughing Merry crossed his legs and looked at Frodo.  
  
"Well,I thought you might so I was thinking on it.I narrowed it down to two.Sam or Gollum."  
  
"Gollum?!?!?!?!?!"Frodo exclaimed in shock and disgust.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought so that left Sam."Merry finished.Frodo laughed.  
  
"Well detective Merry I say you have just solved the case!"Frodo said which made Merry laugh.Then he stopped with a serious look on his face.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it then?"Merry asked,worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I guess I could try to find out how Pip feels for you and you do the same for Sam."Frod said in a thoughtful manner.Merry nodded.  
  
"Yup but we can't let out that we have asked or we know the reason why."Merry warned Frodo.  
  
"Indeed.We will slip it into casual conversation."Frodo said after thinking it over.  
  
"Great.Well,let's get to work!"Merry cried with mirth ringing in his voice and lept up from the bed.Smiling Frodo stood up too.  
  
"Well I am going to get changed and start on this.May I recommend you take a cold shower?"Merry frowned then realized what Frodo was saying and chased him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~ So what do you think?This is my first try so if you leave a helpful comment I will mention you in my next chapter,if you want me to go on.  
  
Sneaky Peeps  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Let the candles burn  
  
"I'm not into girls you see Frodo."Pippin sighed into his drink at his confession.  
  
"Oh.Really?So who do you like?"Frodo asked trying to fake surprise.  
  
"Well,I am very close to him."Pippin muttered as he gulped down some more ale.  
  
"Merry?"Frodo asked as he also sipped at his ale.Pippin's eyes opened wide.  
  
So Pippin admits not liking girls.You will have to find out more in the next chappie.And to get the next chappie you have to review!Go on you know you want to!!  
  
Signed  
  
Angel Of Hate 


	2. Let The Candles Burn

Two Hearts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Let The Candles Burn  
  
Disclaimer~First chappie and I don't know Pippin's or anyone's parents names so I will make them up but if you know please tell me and I will correct it.Thank you to my first five reviewers!I love you guys!! (*^_____^) Specially Robin Gurl as her review was most helpful!SPECIAL HUGGLE FOR ROBIN GURL!!!!!!!!!!!On with the fic!!!I don't own the song Two Hearts.Toto does.  
  
Two Hearts  
  
You said you would wait for me  
  
But something went wrong  
  
The house is empty  
  
All pictures gone  
  
I knew you would come back one day  
  
Our love was so strong  
  
The past behind us  
  
Is here you belong  
  
Cause I'm deep inside of you  
  
Deep inside of me  
  
I always knew  
  
We would always be  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I need to know your love is mine  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I won't let go of you this time  
  
You could of talked to me  
  
What changed your mind  
  
I could have been there by your side  
  
You thought you could walk away  
  
But you know that's a lie  
  
Cause loneliness is hard to hide  
  
It's so easy to surrender  
  
And to face all this in your way  
  
You must hold on  
  
For love we must hold on  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I need to know your heart is mine  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I won't let go of you this time  
  
You know that heart is mine  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I need to know your love is mine  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I wont let go of you this time  
  
No no no no  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
One heart alone  
  
I wont let go of you this time  
  
Take this heart of mine  
  
Frodo smiled as he waved Merry off.Merry grinning waved back and started walking back to Brandyhall singing an old song Bilbo taught him.Waving his long wooden walk stick around he soon disappeared over the hills.Sighing Frodo dropped his care free mask and his face showed a mixture of emotions.Sadness,love,sympathy and maybe the most strange of them all,hope.  
  
"Mr Frodo?"Frodo heart leapt as he reconised his gardeners voice.  
  
"Trying to creep up on me Sam Wise?"Frodo said with a hint of mischief in his voice.He spoke without turning around.Sam laughed.A noise which Frodo will never tire of.  
  
"Now would I do such a thing Mr Frodo?"Sam required sensing Frodo was in a good mood.Laughing Frodo turned round to see Sam.  
  
"Well Sam I have a job to do and your going to help me."Frodo announced and walked back into his home.Sam rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
"Please????????????Pretty please with a cherry on top..mmmmmmmmm cherry's."Pipin's mind went blank at the thought of food.His mother rolled her green eyes.  
  
"Pippin,Pippin,Pippin."She tutted and patted Pippin softly on his head and in his golden brown curls.Padlin herself had soft golden brown curls that tumbled past her shoulders.Her green eyes sparkled with mirth even at her age.She wore a simple cotton blue dress that fell past her feet.  
  
"You have already eaten dinner and we aren't having supper tonight as your father has gone to stay at Tidto village to restock our pantry."Padlin smiled softly at her youngest child and only son and kissed his head.  
  
"Aw okey.I will go see Merry and see if he is having some!"Pippin said laughing as his own green eyes sparkled.Still smiling,Padlin slowly nodded her head.  
  
"If Frodo doesn't mind,could you stay there for the night as I don't want you walking around at night."Padlin said firmly then playfully pushed Pippin towards the door.  
  
"Okey okey!!I'll just get changed and off I will go!!"Pippin sang and skipped up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Hmmm I think I will wear my pale green shirt,my dark green jacket and brown leggings as Merry always likes that outfit!"Pippin's silly grin suddenly vanished as he sat heavily on his bed.He then felt tears coming to his eyes so he throw himself into the pillow.'Merry won't love you,you nit.Cousin love.Family love.But I guess I have to be thankful that I am close to him and his best friend.It is better to keep my love for him hidden then for him to be disgusted with me and never speak to me again.That would just be awful and he couldn't live with that.'Sitting up,Pip rubbed his eyes and finished get dressed.His love for Merry was controlling his life.He would dress nicely just so Merry would look at him.After combing his curls and was pleased with it,he grabbed his cloak and walking stick and starting walking to Merry's.Watching the rolling hills of the Shire and it's scenery made his mind float and swell with happiness and pride.Bearing a silly grin he came to Merry's house and knocked on the large wooden doors of Brandyduck hall.He heard someone's footsteps on the other side of the door and stepped basck.Sure enough,the door swung open.  
  
"Hello young Master and welcome to the Brandyducks Hall.May I help?"The hobbit butler asked.He was wearing black trousers,white shirt with a black jacket.His black hair was curly like Pippin's.  
  
"Hullo yourself!May I speak to my cousin Merry?"Pippin spoke in his tookish accent and grinned.  
  
"I am afraid that is not possible at the moment.His father is teaching him in the study and have asked not to be disturbed for anything."The butler showed a small smile.Pippin sighed.  
  
"Ok.Thank-you I will try again tomorrow.Bye."Pippin smiled and walked back down the gravel path.He knew Merry's father was going to take ages as this wasn't the first time it has happened.  
  
"Oh well.Let's go see Frodo and Sam."Pippin decided to himself as he turned and started marching to Bagend whistling a tune Bilbo had taught him when he was little.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Pippin is coming!We need to pay their butler for this!Ready Sam?"Frodo yelled as he watched the path's view from his window.He could see his youngest cousin walking.  
  
"Ready to go Mr Frodo!"Sam called back.Frodo smiled to himself.He didn't know if Sam would agree to the idea but there you go.Frodo jumped up and started towards his round,green door.Soon enough he heard a knock.Smiling he throw open the door.Pippin jumped high into the air.  
  
"Hullo young Pippin!"Frodo beamed and pulled Pip into a strong embrace.  
  
"Hullo yourself!You scared the food and of me you nit so now I'm hungry!"Pippin laughed and hugged Frodo back.Laughing,Frodo released Pip and beckoned him in.Pipi jumped through as Frodo closed the door.  
  
"So what brings you here?"Frodo asked as he walked to his table with Pip right behind him.  
  
"I was wondering if you and Sam wanted to come to the Prancing Pony with me and stay there for the night?"Pip asked as he seated himself.Frodo looked worried then stood up.  
  
"I would love to come but you see,Sam is ill."Pip stood up shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?Will he be ok?"Pip asked as his childish grin vanished.  
  
"Come and see."Frodo said as he then walked to the first out of two master bedrooms.Putting a finger to his lips he slowly opened the door.Pip gasped.Sam had red boils all over his skin and his hands looked swollen.He groaned and turned his head to his beloved Frodo and Pip.  
  
"How are feeling Sam?"Pippin asked as he knelt by the bed.Sam coughed and turned to face him.  
  
"I should be up and running in a few days."Sam replied.His voice was course and faint.He suddenly burst into a fit of coughs.Frodo ran to his side and gave him a spoonful of medicine.  
  
"I was going to go the Prancing Pony with Pip but you seem bad so I will stay with you."Frodo said in a quiet and caring voice.Pip came and stood behind Frodo.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sam."Pippin said gently.  
  
"Oh but please take Mr Frodo.He needs a rest and I need some shut eyeIt will do him good.I have all of my medicine so I should be fine.Please go Mr Frodo."Sam whispered to them as he lent back onto his pillow.  
  
"Are you sure Sam?I don't mind staying."Frodo said as he looked at Sam.Sam turned so he could see the two hobbits again.  
  
"Please Mr Frodo.It will do you good."Sam smiled weakly and turned back.He closed his eyes.Frodo stood up and left the room with Pippin behind him.He closed the door and walked to the table again.  
  
"Looks like I'm coming with you!"Frodo smiled and got his cloak and stick.Putting some coins into his pocket he turned to face Pippin who looked worried.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to."Pippin said in an understanding voice.  
  
"It's ok.I will come other wise I'm stuck here not having any shut eye cos of his coughing!"Frodo grinned and headed towards the door.Pippin shook his head,smiled and bounded after him.He knew that if Merry was ill he wouldn't leave his side as he lo-.'Now that's enough of that foolish Took.'he scolded himself as Frodo pulled over a carriage.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was late.Very late.Frodo had managed to get Pippin pickled out of his mind and also not drink as much so he was sober.On Pip's fifth ale they had decided to ask each other questions about themselves and life.  
  
"Well Frodo.It's your turn to ask me a question."Pip slurred his words as he had another sip of ale.Frodo grinned.  
  
"Ok,ok let me think.I know!Which lucky girl from the Shire has caught your fancy?"Frodo laughed and swayed trying to act drunk.The question made Pippin silent and act sober.  
  
"I'm not into girls you see Frodo."Pippin sighed into his drink at his confession.  
  
"Oh.Really?So who do you like?"Frodo asked trying to fake surprise.  
  
"Well,I am very close to him."Pippin muttered as he gulped down some more ale.  
  
"Merry?"Frodo asked as he also sipped at his ale.Pippin's eyes opened wide.  
  
"How did you know?Am I too obvious?You must be ashamed at me."Pippin said and his eyes filled with tears.Frodo grabbed Pip's hand.  
  
"Now listen here young Took.There is no reason to be ashamed of being gay you nit!"Pip went bright red at gay.  
  
"I'm not getting you?"Pip said,confusion in his eyes.Frodo laughed and leaned closer on the table and whispered to Pippin.  
  
"Well I'm not ashamed to be gay."Frodo said and leaned back.For the second time Pip's eyes flung open wide.  
  
"W-what?Your gay?Who do you like?"Pippin was curious and happy he wasn't the only gay hobbit.He still cringed at that word though.Frodo laughed again and swayed in his chair.  
  
"You mean you haven't guessed yet?You are indeed a foolish Took!"Frodo grinned as it dawned on Pippin.  
  
"Sam?"Frodo nodded then shuddered at the memories of Merry and his idea of Gollum.Pippin was about to sat something when the inn keeper came up to them.  
  
"The inn is closing so if you have booked a room please leave now."He smiled,collected their empty glasses and vanished in the crowd of the drunk hobbits and humans.Pippin gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up.Standing up was one thing,walking was another.Seeing Pippin sway dangerously Frodo rushed to his side and helped him up the stairs to their shared room.  
  
Frodo was fast asleep on the other side of the room and Pippin laid awake in the glow of the candle.'Loving a lass is one thing.Loving lad is another thing but my cousin?He is my own flesh and blood.Well,some of it.To tell him my true feelings would destroy our close friendship we have now.I sometimes wish we weren't related but then would we be as close as we are now?I don't know.Even if he is into lads,he has a fair pick of them.I doubt he would look at me twice.It would be horrible to see him with a las but even worse to see him with another lad.He is 8 years my elder.I am his cousin.I can't imagine life without him.His friendship and family love for me has lit my candle in my heart and to destroy that by saying the truth would put out the only light I have left.So let the candles burn.'  
  
So has this lived up to your expectations?If not tell em why and I will fix it!But no flames as that is mean.Here is another sneaky peek into the next chappie.  
  
Sneaky Peak  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Devils Hand  
  
"Merry is having a big party!Are you coming Pippin?"Sam asked as he finished trimming up the roses.  
  
"Yup.Food,mayhem with Merry?How would I not be there?"Pippin laughed as he swung his legs as he sat on the windowsill.  
  
"I am not sure you and Merry will be together at the party for long."Sam said as he stood up and whipped his brow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He will be made to be dancing with wealthy and beautiful lasses."  
  
Oh no!Can Pippin put himself through the agoney of seeing Merry's hand on another? You will have to find out more in the next chappie.And to get the next chappie you have to review!Go on you know you want to!!  
  
Signed  
  
Angel Of Hate 


	3. The Devil's Hand

Two Hearts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Devil's Hand  
  
Disclaimer on page 1.  
  
Hi ho people!Sorry I have been gone so long but I have been having family and friendships and school crisis!Then another website wanted me to write for them and my boyfriend has gone to Australia.Oh the hardships of a teenager!ANYWAY I love you guys!Thank you sssssooooooo much for the doody reviewz you have given me!BUT I have had 1 flame.From a so called Slash destroyer.Look I'll show you as I am mad at this.  
  
just saying i dont read this crap, i just review, hoping to rid the world of slash, u bloody sicko, i'll spear the swearing this time as i dont wanna get kicked out of ff.net they're NOT, i say NOT gay! im not against gay people or anything but this is...just going too bloody far dammit! next time u slash ill make my review worse...somehow one day the fanfic world will be clean! *sprays dis- infectant on this fic*  
  
That was from the charming iluvPip.Oh I think that she is against gays.But what is the point of insulting another writers work?She can't even spwll?!Im not much better but at least I can spell spare!Oh well she is just not worth it.ANYWAY I would like to thank Suga Hi Pip aswell for telling me Pip's and Merry's parents names!I love you too!BIG HUGGLE FOR SUGA HI PIP!!HUGGLE FOR ALL MY OTHER BRILLENT REVIEWERS!BIG KNIFE IN BACK FOR iluvpip!!ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Esmeralda sighed as she fingered her new dress longingly.Saradoc had bought it for her two weeks ago and it was a beautiful dress.But it was a party dress.It was light blue silk that shimmered in the light.It had a glitter affect almost.It came down to her feet.The collar was a silver pattern of flowers and faires.The same round her cuffs and the rim of her dress.Saradoc had said it made her blue eyes shine out even brighter like the brightest evening star.Smiling softly at the memory of his words,she stroked the collar.Sighing again she picked up the dress and put in back into her wardrobe.As she closed the door she heard a pitter patter of tiny hobbit feet make it's way to her and Saradocs master bedroom.  
  
"Mother are you hiding in here?"Merry asked as he poked his head into the room.Smiling Esmeralder pulled Merry in an embrace.Laughing Merry stood back and had that cheeky grin about him.Eyeing him suspiciously,she stepped backwards.  
  
"What have you done?"Esmeralda asked as she placed her hands of her curvy hips.Merry grinned,looked at the floor,put his hands behind his back and kicked the ground.  
  
"I was...um.well..I was wondering if we could...you know....maybe have a party?"Merry then looked up at his mother and pulled his biggest puppy eye look.Laughing,she pulled her son into another embrace.This was her chance to wear her dress and she knew Saradoc wouldn't mind as it meant he could get drunk.  
  
"I might have to persuade your father but I think that's a grand idea!Us Bradyducks haven't had a party here for months!"Smiling Esmeralda scrunched up her nose,patted Merry fondly on the head and walked to find Saradoc.  
  
"FRIAR!!!!!!!!!"Saadoc yelled at his horse as it galloped round the stables.It was a brown horse with white patches.It was a wild horse.The sellers said it couldn't be tamed but Saradoc believed it could.He had been wrong but he wasn't willing to give up.Gasping for breath as he had chased Friar he went outside and collapsed neatly on a thing of hay.  
  
"Saradoc?"Esmeralda said as she made her way to the stables.She was wearing a simple cotton dress as it was a warm day.Her hair was tired up in a plait neatly.Saradoc stood up as he saw his wife walking to him.He still couldn't believe this gem was his wife and she loved him as much as he loved her.He was wearing a dark brown waist coat and light brown breeches.His white shirt had brown buttons and the sleeves were rolled up.He had shoulder length darkish blond that he had up in a small ponytail.He waved to Esmeralda as she came closer.He smiled when he saw her wave back.Finally she managed to get up the hill.  
  
"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I throw a party."she asked as she studied her husbands face.His lightly wrinkled face broke into a grin.  
  
"That would be great! I have been meaning to show off my wine collection to my brother!" Laughing he gave Esmeralda a peck on the cheek and rubbed his hands together in glee.Esmeralda put her hands on her firm hips and looked at her husband.He was hiding something.  
  
"Why else did you agree to this party? We could just invite your brother and his family round."Saradoc'e eys opened wide and he looked at his first love.She could always read him.Laughing he explained.  
  
"Well as you know Merry is coming up to the proper and respectable age. I think it is time we found a nice girl to marry and start a family with. I thought we could invite all the other selected family's with daughters who could marry our son. We will invite our friends as well so he feels comfortable.Invite Frodo and Sam and Pippin. I think Paladin is thinking about Pippin's future too."He smiled at his wife who looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"I agree that it is time for Merry to pass into adulthood but I will make myself clear now. If I don't like the match or Merry doesn't then it's a no go and don't even try to bribe Merry. This is his life you have are taking upon to help it."Esmeralda said firmly,smiled softly then turned and made her way back to the house to sort out the preparations for the up coming party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have been invited to Saradoc's party Eglantine." Paladin read aloud the invitation he had just received.Eglantine washed her hands then turned around.  
  
"I can't go.Remember I'm visiting my mother on the other side of the Shire?And you have to go to the Gaffer to drop his pony off. How will Pippin get there?"Eglantine inquired as she sat down in the soft brown pine chair next to Paladin.He threw his arms in the air.  
  
"Why we will ask Frodo!That lad has some sense. Pippin can stay with him until the party then go with Sam and Frodo. I will be a bit late to the party but when I get there we can go home.Not straight away of course as that would seem rude.And not to the sample his wine?"Paladin laughed as his wife playfully poked him.  
  
"Fine! You win! Send Pippin to Frodo's!"Laughing Paladin rose up and went up stairs to Pippin's room.Gently tapping he called out Pippins name.  
  
"Pippin?Pippin son are you awake?"Saradoc gently said as he slowly opened the door.There was a shrill shriek from Pippin and the door slammed shut again maiing Saradoc jump.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God oh my God oh my God." Pippin whispered clutching his chest.He looked to the door as if he could see his father standing outside it.  
  
"Pippin? Are you decent?"Paladin asked louder this time as he knew his son was awake.Pippin grinned and saw a way out ofthis.  
  
"No I have just had a bath and was trying to find some clothes."Pippin lied sweetly through his teeth.  
  
"Oh terrible sorry old chap but I came to pass some news onto you.Uncle Saradoc is having a party tonight for some reason.As you know your mother is going to see your grandmother and I have to drop a pony off to the old Gaffer.So I was wondering if it was fine with you to take you to cousin Frodo and stay there till the party and I will come later and we will walk home together at the end.Is this fine with you lad?"Paladin finished and took a deep breath.Pippin answered the very second he stopped talking.  
  
"That will be grand dear father.Once I'm dressed I will come downstairs."  
  
"Good good.See you in a minute then laddy boy." Paladin chuckled at this new name and whistled a random tune as he went into his bedroom to get ready.  
  
"Phew that was a close one."Pippin mumbled to himself as he put his "treasure" back into the old,worn sack.What was his treasure you ask? It was 4 pictures of Merry.One was of Pippin and Merry when they were younger,one of both of them and their family's,one of them both in the water hole and his favourite,Merry in his brown shorts and a white open shirt showing off his tanned chest,smiling,laying down with his hands behind his head and smoking out of his pipe.Kissing the picture he placed it into his sack.Next was the night shirt Merry gave to him when Pip left his teddy at home and wanted something to cuddle.Taking a deep sniff he smiled at the warm and musky smell of Merry.Next was a picture Merry drew him when they were younger with a picture of them both and a message saying 'Dear Pippin. Thank-you for being a great cousin. Lots of love Merry XXX'.And last but not least,a pair of underwear Merry left round there last time he slept over. Pippin convinced him that he had packed them in and must of left them at home.Tieing the sack up with a piece of ribbon Merry had tied his birthday present with,he pulled up a plank of wood from under his bed and placed the sack lovingly inside.Sighing,he stood up and got dressed in the same thing he had been wearing that morning and put some fresh clothes in a bag to change into at Frodo's.Then with a merry(get it! Merry?HAHAHA I kill myself!)song in his heart he skipped down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother and father was. Paladin had changed into dark green shorts and waistcoat with a white short sleeved shirt underneath and a tattered green cap. Taking a last gulp of milk,.Paladin stood up and pushed his chair in.  
  
"Ready to go son?"Pippin nodded and laughed when Paladin went past and scrunched up his hair.His mother laughed and bent down so she was eye to eye with Pippin.  
  
"Have a good time at Frodo's and Merry's and enjoy yourself and for goodness sake behave!I love you and I will see you in three days."Smiling Eglantine kissed Pip on the cheek and put his hair back in place.  
  
"Love you too mother!Give Grandma my best wishes!"After kissing his mother on the cheek he ran off in glee to the courtyard where Paladin was setting up a cart with two pony's attached.One being the Old Gaffers.  
  
"Throw your bag into the corner of the cart and lets get cracking."Paladin said joyfully as he climbed aboard the cart himself.After a few minutes of helping Pippin up they set on their way to Bag end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yes sure it will be fine to leave Pippin with Mr Frodo and myself though Mr Frodo has gone up to the village to buy a gift for Mr Saradoc."Samwise said smiling as Pippin hugged him and stood beside him.Wiping the sweat off of his forehead Paladin put his cap back on and grinned.  
  
"Thank-you ever so much.Give my regards to Frodo.Bye Pippin and please be good.And with that Paladin rode down the dusty road waving.  
  
"Merry is having a big party I hear!Are you coming Pippin?"Sam asked as he finished trimming up the roses.  
  
"Yup.Food,mayhem with Merry?How would I not be there?"Pippin laughed as he swung his legs as he sat on the windowsill.  
  
"I am not sure you and Merry will be together at the party for long."Sam said as he stood up and wiped his brow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He will be made to be dancing with wealthy and beautiful lasses."  
  
"W-w-what? Why? How? I don't understand." Pippin stammered out his sentence and his eyes filled with tears, which he quickly wiped away so Sam didn't see. Sam turned to look at Pippin with a bewildered look.  
  
"Saradoc wants to marry Merry off to a beautiful rich lass.That's what this party is all about.Didn't you know that Pip?"Sam's concerned face made Pippin want to cry even more but he stayed strong, somehow.  
  
"Oh how silly of me to forget. It's getting chilly out here so I'm going to in." Not waiting for a reply, Pip ran off back into Bag End. Sam was now REALLY confused as it was a nice warm summer day, enough to make you sweat without even doing any work.  
  
"Well Pippin isn't the most normal hobbit there has ever been." Sam mumbled to himself and carried on gardening. Rose's were much easier to understand then trying to understand Pippin.  
  
As Sam finished of watering the flowers in the windowsill he heard the gate swing open with a creak. Smiling he turned to face 'HIS' Mr Frodo. Laughing he waved to his first and very real love.  
  
"Hello there Mr Frodo!"Sam called over waving his watering can in the air. Frodo closed the gate and grinned at Sam.  
  
"Hi there Samwise! Those roses look great! You're very talented with those hands of yours!" Frodo smiled smugly when he saw Sam blush and giggle.  
  
"Oh Mr Frodo thank you. I am nearly done. Oh and Pippin has come round but ran off inside when I told him why Saradoc is holding a party for our young Merry."Frodo's eyes instantly lost their shine and his face broke into a look of worry.Sam knew there must be something that only Pippin and Frodo understood so he decided to give up ever trying to understand.  
  
"Mr Frodo?"  
  
"I've got to see Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed as he rushed down the path into his beloved home that old Bilbo had left him.Throwing his cloak onto the nearest chair and his walking stick into the corner he ran into the master room,his bedroom. As he walked up to the dark wooden door he could hear light sobbing from the other side.  
  
"Pippin? It's me,Frodo.Can I come in?"Frodo asked softly as he lightly tapped the wooden door.The sobbing stopped and he heard footsteps to the door.Stepping back so he wouldn't get hit the face, the door slowly swung open to reveal a red and wet eyed young hobbit clinging onto an old night shirt that Merry had left Pippin to wear when he didn't fit it well anymore.  
  
"Pippin?"Frodo asked the question with his eyes. Suddenly tears started rolling freely down his cheek and sobbing loudly,Pip ran to Frodo and clung onto him like a small child as he cried into Frodo's chest. All Frodo could do was stroke Pippin's head and whispering words of comfort and trying to calm the young Took down.After Pippin calmed down and his crying and turned into deep breaths and hiccups Frodo sat him on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Pip?"Frodo asked softly even though he already knew the answer.Pippin closed his eyes as if in pain and buried his head into Frodo's chest and mumbled out the answer. Frodo had to bend low to hear.  
  
"This party is for getting Merry a pretty young lass to be betrothed to."Pippin sighed and sat up. Smiling faintly, Frodo dried the tears falling from Pippin's eyes.  
  
"Yes I know. But that doesn't mean you have to give up hope."  
  
"What hope? Merry will fall in love tonight with the prettiest lass and soon there will be little Merry's running around."  
  
"There is always hope as long as you give yourself hope. I know Esmalralda and she won't marry Merry off to anyone he doesn't like. But now you are being timed to tell Merry how you feel. A short amount of time I know, but you will have to tell him as you will regret it forever if not. Keep hope in your heart and love in your eyes and you can achieve anything. Believe me."Frodo fell quiet as he could tell Pippin was thinking about what he had said in his head. Sitting up straighter he wiped his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Your right Frodo.With hope and love no hobbit can go wrong.Tonight I will have to speak my mind and my heart no matter the consequences."Pippin took a deep breath and turned round to see Frodo smiling widely and hugged Pippin.  
  
"Make this night yours Pip."Frodo whispered as he hugged Pippin then pulled apart.  
  
"Thanks Frodo. You have made this foolish Took come to his sense's."  
  
"But I doubt it will last long!"  
  
"That was harsh. True but harsh!"  
  
"We had better get ready. I will help you Pippin and you will look like a Prince and Merry will be yours in a wink of an eye!"  
  
"I wish!" And with that Pippin ran out of the room laughing looking for his bag of clothes.  
  
"The devil's hand has been dealt but we will make the most of the chances we can get. The show must go on!"  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long and very sorry if you lot thought this was going to be the party! But never threat the next chappie will be the great party!  
  
Sneaky Peek  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Let Tonight Be Magical  
  
"This Merry, is Cassandra Blotcher." A beautiful girl stepped in front of Merry.Her blond wavy hair was in four plaits,two at the front two at the back, both with gold ribbon weaved through it.She was wearing a gold sleeveless top and gold skirt with white sleeves. The sleeves had silver leaves sewn on.Her eyes shone light brown, almost golden like everything else about her.  
  
"Evening Merry."She curtsied and he bowed low.  
  
"My lady. Do you wish to dance?"Merry had memorised the words perfectly his father had told him.  
  
"No I want to talk."Merry looked bewildered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"We love the same hobbit and I intend to win him and let you suffer without him."  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Cassandra has her sights set on Pippin as well.Poor Merry! Looks like the party will be a contest between Cassandra and Merry. And poor Pippin doesn't know about this yet? Or does he? A scheme is in the air and planning in the winds. Only time can tell. Or if you review the time will come a whole lot quicker! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signed  
  
Angel Of Hate 


End file.
